The present invention relates to a portable ladder which permits the climbing of trees or other vertical structures. Specifically, a structure which may be broken down into conveniently-carried pole sections, and then erected to a final ladder assembly is disclosed.
Various devices have been proposed in the past to permit a hunter to climb a tree to erect a hunting stand. These devices permit one to obtain better visibility for game in the immediate area.
Among the devices used in the past for climbing trees include a device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,983. This patent describes a portable multisection ladder which may be assembled to any height. The various V-shaped members include a male/female plug arrangement on each end. Each section may be strapped to a tree by a plurality of straps having a quick release buckle. This device, as well as other devices shown generally in the art, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,597, 4,422,527, 3,630,314 and 3,961,686, permit climbing of a tree without defacing it using spikes or other damaging fastening devices.
As these ladder structures are used in remote locations, they must necessarily be simple and easily transportable to avoid overburdening the user with additional structure.
The present invention is an improvement upon the foregoing devices. A tree pole ladder is provided which may be easily broken down into carriable sections.